We will continue the study of several areas of lens biochemistry relative to its interaction with short wavelength visible and long wavelength UV light. We will examine the distribution and physicochemical properties of the yellow pigments, to learn of the sequential events leading to firm binding of chromophores to lens proteins and to observe how the absorption of radiant energy influences this binding. Further studies will be to observe changes that are induced in the vitreous humor and retina of animals and humans as a result of having the lens removed. We seek photochemical, biochemical and morphological damage relative to exposure to environment short wavelength light. Our participation in The Cooperative Cataract Research Group is to develop an accurate classification of fresh human cataracts by using common instrumentation and data collection procedures and sharing the findings. Our special interest is in pathological changes in the features of human cataracts relative to environmental or natural exposure to short wavelength radiant energy.